En plein désarroi
by Pouki26
Summary: Mizuki se retrouve seule en pleurs sur le toit de l'école...
1. Chapter 1

Salut, à peine ai-je fini ma précédente fic que j'en commence une autre. J'ai écris ce chapitre en une soirée car l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup.

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

Chaque fois que mes yeux croisent son regard je sens déferler en moi une vague d'émotion qui me submerge et m'emporte au-delà des mots et des gestes. Il est grand, beau, musclé, sportif et possède de nombreuses qualités. Depuis mon arrivée il a toujours été là pour moi et cela, en toutes circonstances. C'est vraiment un ami formidable. Un ami ? Bien sur mais il est tellement plus que cela. Il est devenu indispensable dans ma vie. Je suis sa plus grande fan et je l'admire énormément.

Il ne sait pas ce que j'éprouve pour lui et ne le saura sans doute jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'avouer la vérité. Cette vérité qui pourrait le pousser à me haïr. Non, jamais je ne pourrais accepter que l'homme que j'aime me déteste.

Aimer. Oui, j'aime Sano du plus profond de mon cœur. Il est celui pour qui mon cœur bat si fort quand je me trouve près de lui, quand nos deux corps se touchent par mégarde et que nous partageons tant de choses ensemble. Je ne peux pas me passer de sa présence et je m'inquiète à chaque instant pour lui.

Je n'ai peur que d'une chose, qu'une fille me l'enlève. Alors à ce moment là je pleurerai toutes les larmes de mon corps et ne me relèverai sans doute pas. Mais que faire ? Comment lui dire qui je suis réellement ? Parviendrait-il à accepter le fait que je lui ai menti depuis le début ? Il me prendrait surement pour une manipulatrice et me tournerait le dos. Non je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Sano, je t'aime tellement.

Mais en attendant il y a plus grave. Je me retrouve bêtement assise sur le toit de l'école, le dos appuyé contre la rambarde. Ca me fait mal mais je m'en moque. Mon cœur et mon esprit souffrent davantage.

Ce soir je me suis disputée avec Sano à propos de son père. Encore une fois je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Il a crié si fort après moi que j'ai pris peur et me suis enfuie à toute jambe trouvant refuge sur le toit. Il n'a pas cherché à me retenir. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Je comprends sa colère mais je n'admets pas qu'il puisse être aussi borné.

Il pleut. Tant mieux. Les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues se confondent avec les gouttes. J'ai froid. Peu importe. Ma tête ne parvient plus à savoir où je suis et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas un problème. Personne ne sait que je suis ici et personne ne viendra me chercher puisqu'il fait nuit et que la plupart des élèves sont dans leurs chambres prêts à s'endormir.

Que fait Sano en ce moment ? Sans doute s'est-il lui-même couché. Et moi, que dois-je faire ? Je devrais probablement rejoindre le dortoir mais je n'ai pas la force de me retrouver de nouveau face à lui. Je ne saurais absolument pas quoi lui dire et de plus la honte d'être dans un tel état me forcerait surement à me justifier. Non je ne peux pas rentrer.

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? J'ai comme la sensation que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans ma nature de penser ainsi, j'ai envie de mourir, de disparaître ce cette terre pour expier mes fautes et mes mensonges. Pour avoir fait souffrir celui que j'aime et lui avoir menti sur mon identité. Je ne mérite pas d'être à ses côtés. Je suis pitoyable.

Je lève mon bras et m'accroche à la rambarde pour m'aider à me relever. D'où je suis je surplombe la cour de l'école et aperçois les lumières de la ville. Je baisse les yeux pour me rendre compte pour la première fois qu'il y a une certaine hauteur entre le toit et le sol. Une hauteur telle que si je sautais je n'en sortirai pas vivante. Mais…

Hahahaha ! Suis-je folle ? A quoi je pense moi ? Sauter ? Je suis plus forte que ça. Je n'ai pas traversé le monde et bravé les tempêtes pour en arriver là. Pourtant… Il n'y a désormais qu'un grand vide dans mon cœur et l'envie de vivre m'a abandonné, quitté…Je me retrouve seule et désemparée. Si Sano ne m'aime pas et pire, s'il me déteste alors plus rien ne m'intéresse.

Pardonne-moi Sano ! Pardon de t'avoir fait endurer tout ça. Pardon de t'avoir forcé à te réconcilier avec ton frère et ton père. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. J'ai fait du mal à la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi. Comment pourrais-je encore prétendre être ton amie et te soutenir ? Je préfère laisser ma place à une personne fiable.

Sûre de ma décision je pose mes mains sur la barrière et l'enjambe facilement me retrouvant du côté de la mort. Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément et avant de me jeter, je murmure une dernière fois ces quelques mots, « je t'aime Sano ». Adieu !

* * *

Je sais il n'y a rien de très joyeux là dedans. J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas pour autant.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui crier dessus comme ça ? Je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. Pourquoi je ne suis bon qu'à lui faire du mal ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Pardon Ashiya. Comment ai-je pu parler aussi froidement à la fille que j'aime ? Elle est si importante pour moi et je l'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. J'ai comme l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser sous les battements précipités de mon cœur.

Et dire que je reste prostré sur mon lit les yeux dans le vague à me remémorer ces derniers instants. Je revois son visage se décomposer. Je lui ai hurlé dessus et elle s'est sauvée. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réagi et ne l'ai même pas regardé partir tant j'étais révolté. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas retenu ? Où peut-être elle en ce moment ? Surement parti faire un tour avec Yujiro. Oui surement. Pardonne-moi Ashiya, alors reviens !

Ah bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je reste planté là comme ça moi ? Je ferai mieux d'aller la chercher et m'excuser. Oui, c'est la seule chose à faire. Et si j'en ai le courage j'en profiterai pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Je ne suis encore jamais parvenu à exprimer clairement ce que je ressentais pour elle. Nous partageons depuis un an cette même chambre et elle est ignore tout de mes sentiments. Mais elle, je me demande ce qu'elle pense de moi…

Bon j'y vais. Je n'en peux plus de rester là à broyer du noir.

Bien décidé à retrouver Ashiya, je me lève, enfile une veste et quitte la chambre en direction de la niche où crèche Yujiro pour m'assurer qu'il n'est évidemment pas là. Traversant la petite allée menant au chien je me rends compte avec déception qu'il pleut à verse. Quelle idiote, elle doit être trempée à se promener ainsi. Elle va encore être malade, faut que je la ramène au plus vite.

A peine suis-je arrivé devant la niche que Yujiro me saute dessus en jappant joyeusement.

-Oui mon beau, tout doux ! Du calme ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Ashiya n'est pas avec toi ? Je pensais qu'elle t'avait emmené en ballade.

Zut ! Si elle n'a pas pris Yujiro avec elle, dans ce cas où peut elle bien être ?

Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas énervé elle ne se serait pas sauvée. Pourquoi est-ce arriver ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas auprès d'elle ? Faut toujours que je m'inquiète pour elle. Dès qu'elle n'est pas dans mon champ de vision j'ai comme le pressentiment que quelque chose peu arrivé. Elle n'est pas assez prudente, faut constamment que je sois là pour assurer ses arrières.

Mais de quoi je me plains moi ? C'est ce que je fais depuis le début et je ne désire que la protéger. Il est donc de mon devoir de préserver son secret car je ne veux la céder à personne. Je veux la garder pour moi tout seul. Peut-être suis-je trop égoïste mais je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés.

Je cours sous la pluie à sa recherche prospectant dans les moindres recoins mais rien, je ne la trouve nulle part. Elle ne peut pas être partie plus loin que les abords du lycée et du dortoir tout de même. Elle n'est pas au terrain ni même dans les alentours du dortoir. Il me reste le lycée mais qu'y ferait-elle ? Je vais quand même aller jeter un œil, ça ne coûte rien.

La pluie tombe de plus en plus fort et j'aperçois au loin de violents éclairs accompagnés de grondements sourd. L'orage sera bientôt là. Ca risque de devenir dangereux de rester dehors. Je suis trempé et je me sens de plus en plus nerveux. Je fais le tour du lycée Osaka, rien. Je décide d'aller voir du côté des différentes salles d'entraînements. Elles sont toutes fermées. Il en est de même pour les locaux de stockage de matériel. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive à l'exception peut-être du concierge qui doit errer quelque part. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura vu Ashiya.

Rah bon sang ! Je dois me résoudre à quitter les lieux. Elle n'est tout simplement pas là.

Alors que je m'apprête à abandonner cet endroit, je jette un dernier coup d'œil au bâtiment et levant par hasard la tête je distingue une forme sur le toit. On dirait une personne mais je ne saurais dire qui cela peut-être à cause de toute cette eau qui se déverse. Mais oui, il y a bien quelqu'un là haut. Quelqu'un qui semble vouloir passer par-dessus la barrière de sécurité. Mais pourquoi ? Je dois l'en empêcher. A la lueur d'un éclair j'entraperçois le visage d'Ashiya. Je me mets à hurler à plein poumons mais le bruit de la pluie et de l'orage couvre ma voix.

Comme un dératé je fonce dans la cage d'escalier qui mène au toit et au moment où je passe la porte une vision d'horreur s'impose à moi. Ashiya est adossée au rebord de la rambarde se retenant par les mains, la tête baissée. Sans hésiter je bondis dans sa direction. J'essaie de l'appeler mais curieusement plus aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Pourquoi ? Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi quand je la vois lâcher la barrière son corps tombant en avant.

ASHIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAA !


	3. Chapter 3

« Je t'aime Sano » Adieu !

Aveuglée par l'eau qui coule sur mon visage et s'infiltre dans mes yeux, je n'éprouve aucune peur. Je ne ressens désormais plus rien. Seul le néant habite mon âme et mon cœur. Mes mains relâchent la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur la barrière et comme dans un rêve mon corps se renverse en avant. Alors que je chute le sourire de Sano m'apparaît et une voix lointaine se fait entendre. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux mais c'est trop tard. Adieu !

-Ashiiiyaaa !

Hein ? Quoi ? Je ne tombe pas ? Pourquoi ?

-Ashiya ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! Ashiya !

Un éclair déchirant le ciel m'éblouit et grâce à ça je reprends doucement conscience de la réalité et mon cœur semble battre de nouveau. Des bras enserrent ma taille et ma poitrine, j'entends quelqu'un me supplier. Cette voix…Sa…Sano ? Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer, mes pensées s'embrouillent et réfléchir m'est difficile. Tout est si flou. Quelle horrible sensation.

Soudain, je sens mon corps se soulever et passer à nouveau de l'autre côté de la barrière, mais curieusement mes pieds ne retouchent pas le sol. Alors que j'ose lever la tête vers mon sauveur, je reste pétrifiée face au regard désemparé de celui que j'aime. Malgré le torrent de pluie, je peux distinguer des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Il pleure. Sano pleure…

-Sa…Sano !

Au son de ma voix je reprends complètement pied. La réalité s'impose de nouveau à moi tel un coup de fouet et je ne peux que réaliser la gravité de mon geste. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien pour avoir tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Moi qui pensais avoir rendu Sano malheureux je comprends à cet instant que je viens de commettre l'irréparable et que je viens d'aggraver sa peine. Quelle est cette expression de souffrance qu'affiche son beau visage ? Ses yeux emplis d'une indéchiffrable tristesse me transperce le cœur et me font perdre le peu de moyen qui me reste. Je ne peux que le fixer sans parvenir à quitter son regard. Je voudrais parler mais mes lèvres refusent de se mouvoir.

Brusquement les jambes de Sano flanchent et tous deux nous effondrons au sol, nous éclaboussant, mais qu'importe nous sommes déjà trempés jusqu'à l'os et je me fiche de toute cette eau qui se répand sur moi tentant désespérément de me noyer. Pourtant il me tient fermement contre lui, et en dépit de la pluie, du vent et du froid, il resserre son étreinte autour de moi comme pour me protéger des éléments.

-Ashiya ! J'ai eu si peur ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire ça ?

Le son qui s'échappe de sa bouche résonne comme une alarme, une souffrance indescriptible qui me déchire la poitrine.

-Pardonne-moi ! Tout est de ma faute. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Pardon Ashiya ! Pardon !

Je l'entends se confondre en excuse, mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il n'est en rien responsable de ce qui arrive. Cela serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser d'avoir agi de la sorte. Alors que mon visage est enfoui dans son cou, mes mains posées sur son torse en signe de capitulation, je sais qu'il faut que je réagisse au plus vite. Prenant appui sur sa poitrine je me dégage de son étreinte et courageusement je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Je refoule mes larmes et d'une voix mal contrôlée je reprends les mots de Sano.

-Pardon Sano. Excuse-moi ! Je t'en supplie, cesse de t'excuser. C'est moi qui suis coupable. Je n'aurai jamais dû intervenir dans une histoire qui ne me regardait pas. Tu as raison, les affaires concernant toi et ton père...

-Idiot ! Je me moque de ça, je ne t'en veux absolument pas alors n'y pense plus. Je t'ai crié dessus alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Si je n'étais pas intervenu tu aurais sauté. Es-tu fou ?

-Je sais ! Je suis désolé.

-Désolé ? Tu te moques de moi. Tu as failli mourir et toi tu bredouilles un « je suis désolé » Te rends-tu compte de la peur que tu m'as faite. Ashiya, qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait s'il t'était arrivé malheur ?

-Sano…Je…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai trop réfléchi. Je m'en suis terriblement voulu de t'avoir causé du tort et je pensais qu'après avoir fait du mal à la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour moi, je ne méritais plus d'être ton ami et que seule la mort pouvait me faire expier mes pêchés. Je sais, c'est idiot et égoïste de penser de cette manière, mais…

Je ne peux finir ma phrase car la bouche de Sano vient de capturer mes lèvres me faisant taire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Bien sur, j'ai toujours rêvé de cet instant mais là je n'y comprends rien. Se pourrait-il que Sano soit amoureux de moi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que déjà il me libère posant sa tête sur mon épaule me murmurant d'incroyables et inattendues paroles qui me bouleversent.

-Je t'aime Ashiya. Pardon, j'aurai dû te le dire avant. Ca aurait évité tous ces problèmes. Comme je m'en veux mais c'est terminé, tu vas bien. Promets-moi de ne jamais recommencer une telle bêtise.

-Je… je te le jure !

-Merci ! Rentrons maintenant. Nous sommes trempés et l'orage approche rapidement.

-O…Oui !

Je vois Sano se relever et bêtement je me dis qu'il va me tourner le dos et s'en aller sans moi. Mais à peine est-il debout face à moi qu'il me tend les bras pour attraper mes mains et quand enfin elles se joignent il m'attire à lui me serrant contre sa poitrine comme si j'étais un objet très précieux.

Izumi Sano vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Est-ce vrai ou bien l'ai-je seulement rêvé ? Alors que je suis dans ses bras, j'essaie de me convaincre que j'ai bien entendu ces mots. Je n'ose pas lui demander s'il est sérieux ou non. J'aimerai lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime mais…

-Ashiya, ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi ! Reste toujours là où mes yeux peuvent te voir ! Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Convaincu par cette déclaration je sais maintenant que je peux lui avouer en retour mes sentiments. Je me détache de lui et sans réfléchir davantage je laisse ces mots s'échapper de ma bouche.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sano. Je t'ai toujours aimé…depuis le premier jour…

-Pareil pour moi…

J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Alors, gênée je baisse la tête et fais mine de m'en aller, mais Sano attrape mon poignet et passe une main derrière mon dos avant de me voler un nouveau baiser. J'aime ce contact à la fois doux et passionné. Malgré le déluge je pourrais rester des heures ainsi, à apprécier les bras de l'homme que j'aime autour de moi.

Un terrible grondement se fait entendre, déchirant les airs. Effrayé par cet horrible bruit je quitte à regret les lèvres de Sano pour me réfugier contre son torse.

-Haha haha ! Un rien t'effraye.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, ne te moque pas de moi ! J'ai vraiment eu peur.

-Je sais. Allez, on y va ! Tu vas être malade. Cette nuit, tu dors avec moi et je ne veux t'entendre inventer des excuses bidon.

Rouge pivoine je le laisse capturer ma main, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens pour m'entraîner vers la cage d'escalier afin de quitter ce toit maudit. C'est alors serré l'un contre l'autre que nous rejoignons notre dortoir où une longue et interminable nuit de discussion et de réconciliation nous attend. Peut-être aurai-je le courage de lui révéler dès ce soir la vérité qui me concerne. J'ai repris espoir et je sais que Sano me pardonnera de lui avoir menti. Oui, j'en suis même certaine, j'ai confiance.

Je t'aime Sano.

* * *

En effet, ce n'était pas une fic très joyeuse mais bon ça se termine plutôt bien^^


End file.
